


Was This Supposed to be a Date?

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Prom, School Dances, pining connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he asked, Connor knows he should have been more clear.</p>
<p>“So, Oliver, you want to go to Prom with me?” Connor had assumed the <i>as my date</i> was implied but apparently not. Apparently some things needed to be spelled out for certain nerds who could, you know, hack into NATO or whatever but couldn’t tell when someone was asking them to Prom.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Oliver had replied at the time with that adorable shy grin that Connor loved. “Michaela and Laurel were talking at lunch about going together as friends. We can all go together. Get a limo and stuff. It’ll be fun."</p>
<p>“Yeah,” had been Connor’s weak reply. “That sounds awesome.”</p>
<p>No, that sounded terrible. Connor didn’t want to go to prom as a loser foursome with Michaela and Laurel. Connor wanted to go <i>with</i> Oliver. </p>
<p>+</p>
<p>Coliver/High School with Prom AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was This Supposed to be a Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill originally posted to tumblr for: "Cute awkward extra-fluffy high school coliver."
> 
> Not necessarily awkward but it is (hopefully!) extra, extra fluffy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxo

When he asked, Connor knows he should have been more clear.

“So, Oliver, you want to go to Prom with me?” Connor had assumed the _as my date_ was implied but apparently not. Apparently some things needed to be spelled out for certain nerds who could, you know, hack into NATO or whatever but couldn’t tell when someone was asking them to Prom.

“Sure,” Oliver had replied at the time with that adorable shy grin that Connor loved. “Michaela and Laurel were talking at lunch about going together as friends. We can all go together. Get a limo and stuff. It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah,” had been Connor’s weak reply. “That sounds awesome.”

No, that sounded terrible. Connor didn’t want to go to prom as a loser foursome with Michaela and Laurel. Connor wanted to go _with_ Oliver. Connor wanted to borrow his dad’s car and pick Oliver up and give Oliver a corsage and pose for terrible pictures with Oliver under a tree in the backyard while both of their moms did their utmost to embarrass them and snap a million awful pictures that would be trotted out years later at their wedding. Then, with the picture fiasco a distant memory, Connor wanted to walk into the prom holding Oliver’s hand and dance every dance with Oliver and then make out a little (okay a lot) in the parking lot of Steak ‘n’ Shake after bailing on post-prom parties to split cheese fries instead.

That is what Connor wanted Senior Prom to be.

Instead, Senior Prom is dancing next to Oliver, instead of with Oliver, in a group with Michaela, Laurel and Wes. He has to admit that it is fun but Connor also has to admit that there are three too many people there for him to truly be enjoying himself.

As the song fades down, Principal Keating steps up to the microphone and announces it’s time to crown the Prom King and Queen. No one is at all surprised when Asher Millstone is named Prom King and he fist pumps the air as he jumps up on stage to be crowned by Ms. Winterbottom. Michaela seems genuinely surprised when she’s announced as Prom Queen and accepts her crown and sash from Mr. Delfino with grace and poise. Asher leads Michaela onto the dance floor for the traditional dance and the DJ lets them dance alone for a few moments before encouraging other couples to join them.

“Want to dance?” Connor leans over to ask Oliver. He tries to be lighthearted about it, as if it’s not a big deal and his heart isn’t in his throat.

“I—” Oliver looks over and hesitates. Connor gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile but, watching Oliver’s face drop, he’s afraid it came off more as a cocky smirk. “It’s a slow song. I think it’s only for couples.”

“Right,” Connor is quick to jump in. “Right. Of course you’re right. It’s a couples dance—a couples thing.” Message received. We are not a couple. They stand there, watching the happy couples dancing, before Connor can’t take it anymore. “Look. It’s too warm in here or something. I’m gonna grab some air.”

“You want me to—?”

“No. No.” Connor cuts him off with a wave as he heads towards the exit. “I’m good. I just need some air.”

Outside, Connor takes a deep breath and shoves his hands in the pockets of is tux. How had this whole night gone so wrong? He’s been dreaming about going to prom with Oliver for years now and nothing is turning out even remotely close to how it is supposed to.

“This was supposed to be a date, wasn’t it?” Connor whips his head around and there’s Oliver, walking over. When Connor doesn’t answer, Oliver tries again. “When you asked me, you didn’t mean for us to go as friends. You meant for this to be a date, didn’t you?” Connor just nods. “Why didn’t—why didn’t you say something then when I assumed that the four of us would all go together?”

“I didn’t—you seemed—” Connor stops and closes his eyes. If he and Oliver are having honesty hour out here the least he can do is tell the truth. “I was afraid you’d say no if I asked you as my date. I thought—I thought you wanted us to be just friends.”

Oliver’s quiet a moment and Connor is just sure he’s blown it. Why did he have to open his mouth? They aren’t even going to be friends anymore now that Connor’s all but announced he’s in love with Oliver.

“I think I understand,” Oliver whispers. “It’s—it’s scary to admit you have feelings for your best friend.” Connor holds his breath at what he sees in Oliver’s gaze.

“Why did you think I was asking you to go as friends?”

“I was afraid.” Oliver takes a deep breath. “I was afraid to hope too much.”

“You shouldn’t have been.” Connor reaches out to take both of Oliver’s hands in his. “Afraid that is. There was never any reason to.” He takes a deep breath, stealing his nerves. “I—I love you Oliver. I think I’ve been in love with you since 8th grade bio.”

“I love you too Connor. I think I’ve loved you forever.” Oliver reaches up to cup Connor’s cheek and their first kiss is soft and gentle and sure. They pull away with smiles spreading across their faces and rest their foreheads against each other. “We were so stupid.”

“Damn right,” Connor agrees, pulling Oliver in for another kiss. They have years to make up for.

“So,” Oliver asks once they break for air. “Want to head back inside? Don’t know about you but I don’t want to get caught out here by Mr. Lahey.”

“Okay. We can head back on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You start dancing with me.”

“Of course I’ll dance with you,” Oliver says with a grin, wrapping his arm around Connor’s waist as they head back inside. “It would be rude to ignore my date.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
